


Ale, Elvish Wine

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Through a painful past you’d learned to distance yourself from Men who drink, thwarting the Elven King’s attempts to speak with you.





	1. Chapter 1

Thranduil eyes you from a table across the crowded ballroom in Greenwood at his Feast of Starlight, surrounded by Gandalf, Bilbo and Bards children nursing the same glass of wine that had been poured out for the toast at the start of the Feast nearly three hours ago. He turns his head slightly to the side at Thorin who glanced at him curiously as he felt his gaze, “Why is it that your Dragon Slayer keeps such a distance from you and your Company?”  
Thorin smirked as he answered in a steady tone trying to mask his knowledge of The King watching you for the past three hours, “She is cautious of the Company of Men when they’ve been drinking.”  
Thranduil’s face tightened slightly fighting a scowl and a harsh hurt tone, “She is that untrusting of all Men, even you?”  
Thorin smirked again, “With what happened in her past it is justifiable. The boys figured it out though, after two mugs of ale she shifts away from us. Thankfully with our brighter future we have less urges to drink till we collapse, out of respect for her we gladly lowered our intake in her Company. As for Elvish wine we haven’t figured the amount yet, it varies for each person who’s tried.”  
Thranduil’s mind running to each and every time he’s tried to speak to you remembering in blurred flashes of having downed three glasses of Elvish wine prior to get the nerve to even approach you only to have you disappear as he approached.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving Thranduil a chance to speak with you, under the assistance of Legolas however, he finds himself unable to stop speaking.

Thranduil walks over to you holding an invitation to lunch in Greenwood.  
He finds you alone in your file sorting room near the library, you look up at him flashing a quick smile, he makes a whale sound as he opens his mouth to talk to you, turning bright red and clasping his hand over his mouth as his eyes shoot open in shock and his body stiffens.  
Your head tilts to the side, “Are you alright Your Majesty?”  
His hand stays in place as he hands you the note, turns and walks out, the Dwarves all see the King whose face stays frozen as it was slowly changing back to its normal shade as he reaches the room he’s staying in. Heading in, taking off his crown and hitting his head against the door after he closes it.  
Legolas walks over, “How’d it go?”  
He turns around taking in a deep breath as his mouth drops open, “I didn’t say anything!! Just NOTHING!! And I made this noise!!”  
“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, did you give her the invitation?”  
“Yes…you can talk to her!! Go fix this!!” Walking behind his son and pushing him to the door and opening it for him before giving him a gentle push as he went to collapse on his bed.  
….  
Two days later you arrive in Greenwood and are led to the private dining room seeing the King with his normal wine glass full of water, looking up at you nervously. After a few minutes of him awkwardly staring at you you took Legolas’ suggestion and brought up Telescopes, seeing the flood gates open in front of you as Thranduil’s whole body relaxed and he smiled widely and spent the next hour telling you everything he knew about them, stopping as his stomach growled noticing he hadn’t eaten anything and glanced at the clock checking the time and asking, “Why didn’t you stop me, I haven’t let you speak at all..” his eyes dropping to his plate until you spoke up.  
“Well you’ve gone an hour without making that noise from last time, didn’t want to jinx it.” Making him smile again as he finally lifted his fork and you started your own string of questions for him seeing him still relaxed through the rest of the meal, eventually finding yourselves curled up in the armchairs in his study playing would you rather and laughing loudly at each other’s options and answers.


End file.
